


[ART] Kinktober 2018

by elefluff



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boobieformers, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cock Warming, Collars, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fucking Machines, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mech Preg, Sex Toys, Shotgunning, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Spitroasting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tickling, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefluff/pseuds/elefluff
Summary: Collection of Kinktober doodles, based on this prompt list https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018Various parings, tags to be updated as pieces are completed.UPDATE: changed the chapter names to include the pairing + kink for easier navigation





	1. DAY 1 - CDRW Face-sitting




	2. DAY 2 - Dratchet Medical Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one... is a little looser in interpretation, don't @ me


	3. DAY 3 - Driftrod Sensory Deprivation + Knifeplay




	4. DAY 4 - Megadratchet Spitroast




	5. DAY 5 - Getarod shotgunning




	6. DAY 6 - Cywhirl Biting




	7. DAY 7 - Dratchet Body Swap




	8. DAY 8 - CDRW Fisting




	9. DAY 9 - Starblade Tittyfuck




	10. DAY 10 - Megarod Macro/micro




	11. DAY 11 - Megaratch Tribbing




	12. DAY 12 - Anolug Licking




	13. DAY 13 - Swerve Creampie




	14. DAY 14 - Minimegs Cunnilingus




	15. DAY 15 - Nautiskids Intercrural




	16. DAY 16 - Cywhirlgate Body Worship




	17. DAY 17- Whirlrung Collaring




	18. DAY 18 - Simpatico Fucking Machine




	19. DAY 19 - Fort Max/Prowl Cockwarming




	20. DAY 20 - Nautistar Hotdogging




	21. DAY 21 - Scavengers Bukkake




	22. DAY 22 - Getagate + Cyclonus Cuckolding




	23. Day 23 - Cygate Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a stretch on the prompt, but at least I'm caught up again LOL...


	24. DAY 24 - Magswerve Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I cheated a little but using the magnus armor to interface is basically pegging yea? lol


	25. DAY 25 - Nautica/Lotty Tickling




	26. DAY 26 - Rungratch Laughter




	27. DAY 27 - OPstar Against a Wall




	28. DAY 28 - OPstar Stripping




	29. DAY 29 - CDRW Sleepy/sparked Sex




	30. DAY 30 - Mirage/Hound Stockings




	31. DAY 31 - KOBD Licking, Double Penetration, Toys & Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE FINALLY DONE wow almost a month late but we're here my dudes ty for your support and patience!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed me comments, they fuel me


End file.
